The Madagascar King
by Marinalioness
Summary: After the death of his royal father, Zuba, Alex returns to battle Makunga, his uncle, for the jungle throne.
1. cast

**Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic and I want to know if you guys like my cast list and if I forgot anyone.**

1.) Alex the lion _(__**Madagascars' 1 2 and 3**__) _- Simba _(Both Young and Adult Forms)_

2.) Gia the jaguar (_**Madagascar 3: Europe's most wanted**_)- Nala _(Both Young and Adult Forms)_

3.) Zuba _(__**Madagascar escape 2 Africa**__) _- Mufasa

4.) Makunga _(__**Madagascar Escape 2 Africa**__) _- Scar

5.) Florrie _(__**Madagascar Escape 2 Africa**__)_ - Sarabi

6.) Marty, Melman, and Gloria (**Madagascars' 1 2 and 3**) Timon and Pumbaa

7.) King Julian _(__**Madagascars' 1 2 and 3**__)_ - Rafiki

8.) Maurice _(__**Madagascars' 1 2 and 3**__) _- Zazu

9.) Eddy as a hyena_(__**Ed, Edd and Eddy**__) _- Shenzi the Hyena

10.) Double D as a hyena _(__**Ed, Edd, and Eddy**__) _- Banzai the Hyena

11.) Ed as a hyena _(__**Ed, Edd, Eddy**__) _- Ed the Hyena

12.) Nicole Watterson (_**The Amazing world of Gumball**_) – Sarafina

**I'll try to make my first chapter by next week so what do you guys think?**


	2. the new prince has arrived

It all started when everything was black. The sun wasn't in the sky, at least not yet. Then out of nowhere, the sun arises over the horizon. Unlike every average day when the sun arises, it was a little early for a miracle has happened in the savannah.

_**Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba (Here comes a lion, Father)  
Sithi uhm ingonyama (Oh yes, it's a lion)**_

All the animals look at the sudden sunrise and they knew what was going on. Something wonderful has

_**Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba (Here comes a lion, Father)  
Sithi uhm ingonyama (Oh yes, it's a lion)  
Ingonyama**_  
_**Siyo Nqoba (We're going to conquer)**_

All the animals headed toward the sunrise.

_**From the day we arrive on the planet  
And, blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done  
There's far too much to take in here  
More to find that can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round**_

Everyone walks for the pride rocks for they knew that was a sign of a young prince has just been born. A lemur hops from head to head on the other animals.

_**It's the circle of life  
and it moves us all**_

He was fully black except of his face and parts of his chest. The name of this lemur was, Maurice, the royal advisor. He hops to the tallest rock of where the Alpha Lion, Zuba, is looking out to his faithful subjects.

_**Through despair and hope**_  
_**through faith and love**_

Maurice makes it to the top and bows to the king. Zuba smiles and nods. Then a lemur with a crazy hat and ringed-tail came walking through the crowd. His name was Julien. He climbs up to the top of the rock to meet Zuba.

_**Till we find our place**_  
_**on the path unwinding**_

The old friends hugged and then they went to Florrie.

_**In the circle**_  
_**the circle of life**_

Zuba kisses his wife then Florrie kisses her new born son, Alakay. The cub looks at Julien who just went up to him. Julien gets his stick and waves it over Alakay. Julien then opens a fruit and puts the juice on Alakay's forehead. Julien then gets some sand and puts it on Alakay's forehead making him sneeze. Zuba hugs his wife as she leans her head near his. Zuba picks up his son **(imagine Julien trying to pick up a cub, LOL not gonna happen) **He and Julien walk over the tip of the highest rock

_**It's the circle of life**_  
_**and it moves us all**_

Zuba lifts his son in the air for everyone to see.

_**Through despair and hope**_  
_**through faith and love**_

All the animals started to cheer for the new born prince. Alakay looks down to his new surroundings. He was surprised of what he is seeing.

_**Till we find our place **_  
_**on the path on unwinding **_

A huge ray of sunlight from the heavens shown down to Alakay and Zuba, and all the animals started to bow in respect of the new prince.

_**In the circle **_  
_**in the circle of life.**_

Florrie stands next to Zuba and smiles at her son.

**The Madagascar king**

Meanwhile, on the other part of the pride lands, there were more animals. The king was fat and lazy, and his queen was over active to her loyal subjects. Their names were King Richard and Queen Nicole. There was always a battle between King Richard and King Zuba. While Zuba's land was filled with lots of food and water, they were lacking a lot and are willing to fight for their kingdoms. The wives have always been good friends and would really want to find peace between the kingdoms but how would that happen.

One day, King Richard and Queen Nicole were blessed with a beautiful little girl. But sadly the baby was still born. The kingdom was sad that night. Three days later, a basket appeared on the royal door step. Inside was a baby jaguar the mother was gone so they decided to make her their new child and they named her Giacinta. When Zuba and Florrie found out about this, they had an idea to make peace with the other land. They made a deal that Alakay and Giacinta will be betrothed to unite all the animals. But what they don't know is that things don't always as planned.

* * *

**Hey guys I know this chapter is short, but this is my first time, please don't hurt me with rube comments. Please tell me what you think.**


	3. thretens, painting and best friends

**Sorry about the delay but I had a few things doing at my life that my brain is woozy.**

* * *

Mickey Mouse comes out and starts preening in the light. "Ha a perfect day," he said. "A new prince is born and the future is bright." Begins sniffing and becomes frightened. "Oh no! Ah!" Suddenly a large lion paw swoops down and catches him. "Hey! Put me down! I'm not tasty!" he cries.

The big paw that caught Mickey was none other than Makunga he had a very sad face. "Life's not fair, is it?" he said to Mickey as he messes with him. "You see I - well, I... shall never be King. And you... shall never see the light of another day." He starts to place Mickey on his extended tongue. "Adieu..."

"No, no, no, please," Mickey said.

Maurice walks in. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" he said

Makunga sighs and puts Mickey under his paw. "What do you want?" he said in annoyance.

"I'm here to announce that King Zuba is on his way," Maurice said as he bows. "...So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

Mickey sees his chance of running and runs away from Makunga and into his mouse hole.

"Oh now look, Maurice, you've made me lose my lunch," Makunga said.

"Hah! You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you," Maurice said. "He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia."

"Oooh... I quiver with FEAR," Makunga said with a creepy smile. Makunga crouches down and is baring his teeth at Maurice.

Maurice was now concerned. "Now Makunga, don't look at me that way... HELP!" Maurice tries to run away

Makunga quickly pounces on the lemur, catching him in his mouth.

That was when Zuba entered the room. "Makunga! ..."

"Mm-hmm?" Makunga said in a mouth full.

Zuba shook his head and says. "Drop him."

Maurice lifts Makunga's mouth. "Impeccable timing, your majesty," he said.

Makunga spits the lemur out, covered with saliva. "Eyyccch," Maurice said in disgusted.

"Why! If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners," Makunga sarcastically over joyed.

"Florrie and I didn't see you at the presentation of Alakay," Zuba said.

"That was today? Oh, I feel simply awful," Makunga said faking his astonishment. He turns and started scraping his claws on the rock wall. Maurice cringes at the sound. Makunga was admiring his claws "...Must have slipped my mind."

"Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should have been first in line!" Maurice said.

Makunga clicks his teeth at Maurice, who has flown near his face. Maurice takes cover behind Zuba's foreleg. Makunga bends down to speak to him.

"Well, I was first in line... until the little hairball was born," Makunga said.

Zuba lowering his head and meeting Makunga eye to eye. "That "hairball" is my son... and your future king," he said.

"Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy," Makunga said as he turns away and starts to exit.

"Don't turn your back on me, Makunga," Zuba warned Makunga.

Makunga turned looking back. "Oh, no, Zuba. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me," Makunga said.

Zuba roars and literally jumps in front of Makunga, baring his teeth for the first time. "Is that a challenge?" he said.

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you," Makunga said.

"Pity! Why not?" Maurice said.

Makunga looks at Maurice. "Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share," he said. "But, when it comes to brute strength." He looks at Zuba "...I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." Makunga walks away.

Maurice takes in a deep sigh. "There's one in every family, sire... Two in mine, actually," he said as he hops on Zuba's shoulder. "And they always manage to ruin special occasions."

"What am I going to do with him?" Zuba asked him.

"He'd make a very handsome throw rug," Maurice said smiling.

"Maurice!" Zuba said chiding.

"And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and BEAT him," Maurice said.

The two animals started to laugh at the comment.

* * *

The African plains were calm and peaceful after the birth of Alakay. All the animals were now resting after a good celebration. Rainy clouds started to come upon the plains and a lightly pour of rain fell upon it. While this was happening, Julien the lemur was working on a little picture on the trunk of the tree.

"Mort, bring me the pomegranate juice," Julien told his little assistant.

"Okay," Mort said. He scooted the gourd full of pomegranate juice. "Now can I hug the feet?"

"No," Julien said.

Mort pouts.

Julien mutters to himself as he picks up the gourd. "Hmmm... Ah heh, heh, heh, heh, heh..." he laughed as he completing the ceremonial crown in the painting. "Alakay."

* * *

A month has past and the two kingdoms decided to let the two cubs to meet. The two royal families met at the watering hole in between the kingdom.

"King Richard, Queen Nicole," Zuba said.

"King Zuba, Queen Florrie," Richard said.

"And who might this handsome young lion be?" Nicole said. "Young prince Alakay I presume."

"You are correct Queen Nicole," Alakay said.

"It's such an honor to see you guys, and to you, young princess," Florrie said.

"Thank you," Giacinta said.

"Go on, Alakay," Florrie said.

Alakay took a deep breath and walk forward.

"Go on, Giacinta," Nicole said.

Giacinta also walked forward. Alakay was the first one to speak.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Princess Giaconda," Alakay said.

"Giacinta," Florrie whispered.

"Oops, sorry," Alakay said.

"It's alright Prince Alaki," Giacinta said.

"Alakay," Nicole said.

"Oops, some names are either too long or too hard to pronounce," Giacinta said.

"I know, right?" Alakay said.

The two cubs started to laugh.

"Why don't you two go play at the watering hole?" Florrie said.

"Okay," the cubs said as they ran off laugh.

"Looks like it's gonna work after all," Zuba said.

"You can say that again," Richard said.

* * *

Three hours later, Alakay and Giacinta were sitting on boulders talking to each other laughing. Nicole and Florrie were watching for afar while Zuba and Richard were talking about their kingdoms.

"Look at those two, they seem to get along," Nicole said.

"I wouldn't say getting along, I would say reasoning things," Richard said.

"Richard, I was talking about the cubs," Nicole said. "Look at them." Everyone saw the cubs talking and laughing. "I wonder what they're talking about."

The cubs stopped and looked at them. The grownups started to wave. The cubs waved back.

"How long have they stared at us?" Giacinta asked.

"For about three hours," Alakay replied. "It's really annoying."

"Tell me about it," Giacinta said.

"Um… Giaconda? Can I call you Gia, because it's hard to say your name?" Alakay asked.

"Sure, only if I can call you Alex," Gia said.

"Deal," Alex said.

"Come on, Alakay, we must make it home before sunset," Florrie said.

"That includes you too, Giacinta," Nicole said.

"Okay, mother," the cubs said. They stared at each other. "Hey! We said it at the same time! Hey! We did it again! Hey!" they laughed as they ran to their mothers.

"Bye Alex," Gia said.

"Bye Gia," Alex said.

That was when the grownups were stunned. The cubs ran home.

"Nick names, they're moving in too fast," Zuba said.

"Oh they did that because they could pronounce their names right," Florrie said. "Until again King Richard and Queen Nicole."

"You too King Zuba and Queen Florrie," Nicole said.

The two queens took their kings' arm and direct them into their own direction.

* * *

**I hope you all loved my latest chapter. I hope to post more often.**


End file.
